Closed Eyes Sequal to A Love Worth Waiting For
by Whimsical Incantations
Summary: The Sequal to a Love Worth Waiting For! This is for all of you who waited : Thank you and Enjoy! :


**OK Everyone!!! lol Pleaze read this! lol Rin is 20 years old in this one- and you must read the first one, before you read this one. k? Thank you :):) anddddddddddddd...**

**ENJOY! his is to everyone who wanted a sequal to _A LOVE WORTH WAITING FOR_ :)**

_StarlightMagic_

Rin remianed in her soft white chemise, and snuggled more in her pillow, back at the castle completley content, but also suspicious yet at the same time.

Just down the hall, was her lord, who was talking earnestly with one of the lords of the northern lands. She knew better than to get up and overhear their conversation, but then again, she had wanted to hear what they were saying so bad, and why the heck Sesshoumaru was so concerned.

However, the curiousity of the matter had gotten to her. Everytime she would be alone with her lord, she recalled an event that happened two years ago, dating back to when she was still eighteen.

A cherry blush had risen to her cheeks, and she smiled and smacked her cheek lightly to give that thought away. The day after that incident had happened, Sesshoumaru seemed distant, but then had asked her the very next day if she would keep it a secret and not tell anyone.

She agreed to it and promised she would never ever embaress her lord. As a token of his gratitude, he had bent down and given her a long, but sweet kiss on her lips, as a thank you.

She would never forget that day.

"Milord!" cried an annoying high, voice. She sighed as she knew who it was. Leaning forward in her bed, she swung her legs to the side and paced to her mirror.

Taking out her blue velvet robe, she fastened it on with the same pendant her lord had given her five years ago, and combed her hair. Rin thought it would be easier to simply walk to the door and figure out what her lord was up to, and she quickly grabbed a scrunchie, as she put her long dark brown tresses up in a pony tail.

"Aaah Jaken." she muttered as she held her robe and slightly opened the door. The impish toad was already down the hallway, knocking his staff on Sesshoumaru's pant leg.

She wondered how long it would take him to realize this and would get mad. She watched through the door corrider with amusement. She had found at times when she wasnt asleep and it was still late, she found Sesshoumaru pacing the halls and attending to the castle duties.

This castle, was his fathers, and he swore to protect it, and keep it running.

Rin blinked back her eyes as she saw Sesshoumaru finished speaking with one of the maids and looked down to see Jaken still tugging on his pant leg.

She backed away from the door, afraid of what he would do.

"Jaken, if you don't let go of my pants, I may have to kill you." he said monotonously and the toad turned blue, while bowing and taking three large paces away from the youkai.

"Mi-mi lord, Jaken only wanted-"

"Wanted what?"

"To ask.. you a question."

"And what question is that?" he asked as he put his hand on tokijin, though threating him, but not really about to kill him. A mishievous look adorned in his eyes, something Rin has not seen in him for a long time.

"Lllord-"

Sesshoumaru sighed and Rin giggled a bit in the doorway. She had instantly regretted that as she saw both demons had turned their heads in her direction.

Quickly, she shut the door, but with a clank and slid down it and cursed.

"Damn it!" she whispered.

Back outside, Jaken gave his lord an awkward look.

"Mi lord, did you just see what I see?"

Sesshoumaru did not respond, but only slid his hand through his hair and smiled for a split second before it faded away.

"It seemed we had an audience Jaken." he said as he turned around and began walking upstairs to his room. The nervous toad followed and remained quiet till Sesshoumaru suddenly stopped and Jaken stopped in time before he had flown into his master's back.

"Jaken."

The toad stopped and looked up at the demon towering above him.

"Yyes Milord?"

"Your question."

He jumped in the air a bit, nervously, and looked down at the red carpet.

"Umm Jaken forgot it sir."

A large crack resounded throughout the castle and Rin in her room, jumped with a startle.

Jaken didnt see anything after that, as Sesshoumaru's hand flew and had smacked him clear across the face, sending him flying toward the wall, and less, with stars hovering above his head to keep him company.

"I wonder what that could have been.." whispered Rin as she made her way to the door and shut it as quietly as she could.

"I dont think it would hurt if I took a stroll a bit around." she said as she gathered the folds of her robe and prepared to walk down the flight of stairs, and looking to her left, saw the last bit of white, which was Sesshoumaru, dissapear upstairs unto the third level.

Confident that he had already gone, she had managed to take the third step down, when instantly she smelled a very familiar masculine scent.

Her heart skipped a beat and she paused as she knew someone was behind her.

"I see your up rather late."

Rin was quiet as a mouse as she turned around slightly and saw the one person she had hoped not to run into tonight.

"Lord..I am sorry.."

Sesshoumaru began to walk closer to her as she stood still. Her scent was driving him crazy, and her standing there, doned only in her robe and a chemise underneath was not helping him either. The girl had a rather different effect on him recently, as even the scent or simple things would remind him of her. He found himself lost in a world of fantasy with her, and had to bring himself to reality. Only she had this effect on him.

But the question he had been asking for the past three years, past their incident, was why.

Her doe eyes looked away from his face and her long brown hair cascaded down her back shone in the many hallway lit candles. Sesshoumaru took a deep breath.

"It surprises me that you are up this late." he said as he awaited her reply.

She completley turned around to meet his gaze, and what she found in his amber eyes was something deep, something she had not seen in him for the longest she could remember.

The amber eyes slowly darkened, then returned back to the normal amber hue.

"Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru, I dont know what came over me. I just couldnt sleep."

She brought her eyes down, afraid to look into those deep amber pools.

"Maybe because you were watching a play?" he said and she gasped quietly while looking up at him, his mouth now turned into a small, but sliver smile.

"How-"

"We saw you from the door." he said as he turned around and began walking the opposite way.

She was dieing to say something, or to give him a reason why, but the words could not escape her lips. She began to follow him and stopped upon seeing he realized she was following him.

"Rin?"

"Lord..I am sorry if I had eavesdropped on you and Jaken..if there is any way I could make it up.." she began as she closed the rims of her robe tighter.

"No...wait."

Rin looked up, her doe eyes, full of longing, but in a second, looked up at him.

"You said.. you would make it up?" he asked cusiouly as he began walking closer to her.

With every step he took, her heart beat quickened, and her blood began to boil. If there was anytime in her life where she felt the most vulnerable, it was now.

"Yes, but I did not mean almost anything." she said with a small smile, but then saw how in a flash, he stood only three inches away. His voice resounded in her ears, making her close her eyes and look up at him.

"I remember when you were only nine." he said as he took his hand and put a small strand of her long hair behind her ear. She closed her eyes at this, as she savored the feeling of his skin on hers. His face became closer, until his lips had touched her lips in a deep and sensual way.

Her body felt like sand in his grip, as his arm snaked around her waist and brought her closer to him. His skin was enticingly warm, comforting her, since it was fall ouside, and the hallways of the castle were dimly lit by the candles, providing the only source of heat. His hand had traveled low and began peeling off the robe that laid on her skin, and she shivered instantly as his hand was only inches away from her warmth.

Then, like a bolt of lightining had hit her, they both parted for air and she looked into his eyes.

"Sesshoumaru...we cant do this."

"Says who?" he said and she chuckled while playfully smacking him.

"Oh- I'm sorry-"

"You dare to smack me Rin?" he said and the fear that lingered in her eyes had dissapeared as she saw what really lay in his eyes, not anger, nor annoyance, but...love.

His face glowed as she felt her body instantly feel less nervous as she saw he had smiled, and looked down upon her, graciously and with an adorance and love that she had never seen before in Sesshoumaru. He seemed a complete and different person just in that very second, and the very moment in that made a tear come down her cheek.

Playfully, he kissed the tear that ran down her cheek and as she raised her hand to wipe it away, he stopped it and kissed her cheek instead.

She smiled as she wrapped her arms around him and gave him the biggest hug she could muster.

"My lord?" she asked as she delighted to be in his warm, intoxicating embrace.

"Rin, just Sesshoumaru." he said in his deep voice, soothing her. Not known to her, his eyes were closed and the two were closed in an embrace and lost in a translation and world without time, and only her and he existed.

But she knew something he didn't.

"Rin...wait." he said suddenly and Rin's face became a cherry red. He turned to his right and sniffed the air and his face became serious, and back to normal.

"Sesshoumaru.." she began as she chuckled. The youkai looked back at her, baffled.

"I think we have an audience." she said and she pointed her finger at Jaken, who now, face drawn to the floor, came out from behind the curtains. He was soaking wet, and was on purpose, as not to let anyone detect his smell. He knew it would bother sesshoumaru, but he didnt care. He saw what he wanted to see.

"Ummm milord-"

That was all that was heard after that as a crack was heard throughout the castle, and Rin giggled as she pressed her face into Sesshoumaru's shirt and closed her eyes, a small smile tugging on her lips...

And only seconds before he claimed them again.


End file.
